East Animus University
by Assassina Ali
Summary: This is an AU story I've been wanting to delve into for quite a while now, and I finally started. The first chapter's a bit short sorry! . I hope to continue this fanfic as long as I have inspiration: allahdammit on deviantART. Her College Castes AU for Assassin's Creed is simply amazing. Go check it out!


Desmond Miles looked at his calendar and sighed. Tomorrow was the first day of a new semester at a new college. Even though he'd already completed his first year, it was at a campus with his best friend. Things were going to be a hell of a lot different without Clay around. Granted, he lives only an hour away, but still...

"Man, this sucks..." He sighed again and grabbed his favorite grey hoodie off the floor of his new apartment. Unpacked cardboard boxes were still his only form of home decor, aside from the mini fridge and air mattress Clay gave him as housewarming gifts. After pulling the hoodie on, Desmond grabbed the keys to his sleek black 2012 Kawasaki Ninja 650 and headed out the door, making sure to lock it behind him.

"At least I still got you," he said with a proud grin as he walked up to his bike. Oh, yeah. This was his baby. Custom built with a silver tribal eagle decal on each side, the motorcycle cost him more than he could afford with his meager bartender's salary. However, thanks to his parents, Clay, and a few other old friends, he was able to obtain it. The bike's been his most precious possession since the nanosecond he got it.

Desmond took a seat and made the bike roar to life, driving onto the main road downtown. Even though it was his day off, he figured a couple afternoon drinks would help with the anxiety building up inside him. Despite the fact he had to move in order to be able to take classes at EAU, his job was luckily close enough so he didn't have to quit. Hoping his boss was out at a meeting today, Desmond parked in his own reserved space; the only bonus that came with this job besides the employee discount.

After locking the Kawasaki and shoving the keys in his pocket, he headed through the double glass doors of Club Synchronize. An average bar during the day and a massively popular club at night, this place had a lot of regulars, one of them being a rather interesting Italian man about the same age as Desmond. Although he's never seen him during his shift, Desmond's heard stories from his fellow employees. This young man was said to be a total womanizer, swagger and boyish charm emanating from every pore of his body. From what he's heard, Desmond pictured the guy to be a total player.

Shaking that thought off, the future EAU student took a seat at the bar, arms crossed on the polished black countertop. There were only a few other customers there. This place was definitely made for the nocturnal population of Orlando.

"What brings you here, Des? Isn't it your day off?"

Desmond looked up at the source of the questions and smiled. He'd forgotten Rauf worked the day shift today. Normally they took on the night shift together. Backup was definitely needed when people started to get rowdy; Friday and Saturday nights were pretty scary sometimes.

Desmond answered with a lopsided grin. "Just thought I'd stop by and bug you."

Rauf sighed. "You're not funny, Des. Something's bothering you, isn't it?"

Damn it, Rauf. Must you always be so observant?  
But that's what also made the Arab a great friend. He could always tell when someone needed cheering up, and today that someone was Desmond.

Running a hand through his short cropped hair, he answered with an exaggerated sigh. "Yeah, well, I guess I'm just feeling kinda on edge. I have no idea what this new school's like."

"You didn't register on campus?" Rauf picked up a wine glass and began cleaning it with a sanitary washcloth.

Desmond shook his head. "I signed up for all my classes online..." he shrugged. "Easier and faster that way."

"I suppose so..." Rauf put the glass away and picked up the next one. "However, I'm not going to allow you to have any drinks, Desmond. You're your own ride home, and you know you can't hold your alcohol, my friend."

Desmond rolled his eyes at his friend's "parenting." This was the last thing he wanted to deal with. "Aw, c'mon, Rauf! It's not like I wanna get wasted or anything! Just one drink?"

Rauf sighed in defeat. "Fine, then." He opened the cooler under the counter and pulled out a bottle of hard lemonade, setting it in front of Desmond with a teasing grin. "There's your one drink, friend."

Desmond scowled at the bottle. "Man, you know I hate this crap! It's a wimpy drink!"

Rauf laughed at his reaction. "That's why I chose it for you, Des."

"You're not funny."

"Whatever you say..." Still snickering, Rauf went back to get a new clean rag.

Desmond glared at the "wimpy drink" and sighed. So much for dealing with his anxiety... "Guess this'll just have to do." He screwed the cap off and took a drink. "Tomorrow's gonna suck..."


End file.
